The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In integrated circuits, different blocks of the circuit may operate at different supply voltages. Voltage level shifter circuits are used to convert digital input/output (I/O) signals between the blocks (e.g., to convert the I/O signals from a low supply voltage domain to a high supply voltage domain and vice versa).